imagen subliminal
by natasha von zapen
Summary: por culpa de gilbert y den hay una imagen que no deja descansar a eduard...tal vez sea mejor dejar ese recurdo de un sexy latvia de lado...


No se lo creía, No sabía cómo le había hecho caso al inteligente de Gilbert quien ayudado por su "primo" Mathías lo había convencido de ver ese maldito link en el que supuestamente encontraría una imagen muy interesante, maldecía el momento en que termino de ceder frente al danés...

Llevo sus manos a la cabeza y la sacudió fuerte arrancándose algunas hebras de cabello rubio, ciertamente aquella imagen era interesante pero no podía creer que le afectara tanto, en un fondo blanco se acomodaba totalmente apenado un chiquillo de ojos asustados y cabello rubio claro que estiraba sus brazos apenadamente halando un delantal blanco de encaje de manera que solo se notaba un pequeño espacio entre la liviana chaqueta roja y la piel de sus muslos, sin duda esa imagen era algo más sexy de lo que podía soportar pero el solo hecho de entender que se trataba del chico gelatina lo hacía enfadarse aún más consigo mismo.

Cerró el portátil de golpe y se estiro tratando de borrar aquellos pensamientos, seguro no volvería a creerle a esos dos, se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, puso sus gafas sobre la mesa de noche y se metió bajo el gran cobertor blanco, tal vez si descansaba olvidaría todo lo que había pasado esa tarde…

-Eduard? De-despierta-

Una pequeña voz le llamaba a lo lejos y por lo visto también tenía cuerpo porque algo le movía impacientemente

- etto…Eduarddd…

El rubio se despertó molesto pero cuando se montó las gafas y vio a quien le hablaba

-ekk…gyaaaaaa – el estonio se tiro sobre un rincón de la cama viendo al "objeto" de su mal sueño mientras que el menorlo miraba a punto de morir de susto justo al otro filo de la cama.

-e-ett-to ¡qui-quien diablos e-eres!-

Exigió mientras manoteaba, se acomodó y trato de tomar compostura, pensando una manera de entender como aquel chiquillo había entrado a su habitación sin hacer ruido…

-pero si snif soy snif Raivis…¿qué te pasa Eduard, que no te acuerdas de mí?

El estonio se acercó un poco al chico rubio y le miro de arriba abajo, claro era el chico de la imagen, espera… si era un chiste de Gilbert o Mathías se la pagarían caro, ya era suficiente con aguantar a ivan persiguiéndole todo el tiempo… pero podía sacar algo (muy) bueno de la situación.

- claro que me a-c-u-e-r-d-o~ - arrastro no muy convencido –eres mi mejor amigo digo…- Bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, mientras tanto el otro rubio se dedicó a sonreírle y se acercó un poco, le movió el brazo y se recostó sobre su pecho.

– Que bueno que me recuerdes –canturreo algo aliviado-sabes que eres mi mejor amigo me dolería mucho perderte. Eduard no sabía qué hacer, bueno si sabia y si lo iba a hacer era el momento de vengarse de Gilbert y su "amiguito" seria el medio para lograrlo.

-¿Oe, si yo te pidiera algo tu accederías?-pregunto bajito mientras volteaba el rostro que estaba rojo como tomate (jajaja si Antonio lo ve seguro que se lo come).

-claro eres mi mejor amigo te ayudaría con lo que fuera- agrego con una gran sonrisa mientras se incorporaba pero no contaba con que esas habían sido malas palabras, el motor de Eduard se encendió y automáticamente lo abrazo y se tiro con el sobre las sabanas

-gyaaaa Eduard que haces!-

preguntaba un tembloroso letonia que intentaba quitarse al mayor de encima sin ningún resultado, Eduardle besaba lentamente el cuello de arriba abajo y entre espacios le daba una que otra mordida, el chico inicio desabotonando la camisa mientras el menor le miraba atónito y trataba de retener sus gemidos

- que crees ¿te gusta?- una sonrisa extraña surco sus labios mientras se levantaba un poco para sacar la prenda, Raivis solo se limitaba a observarlo atontado por lo que estaba pasando, sin duda se sentía muy bien pero le daba miedo ver esa faceta pervertida de su amigo de siempre.

No, espera-grito mientras manoteaba a lo cual eduard reacciono tomándolo fuertemente de las muñecas y dándole un violento beso en los labios lo sometió , no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad así como así ,hundió la lengua con facilidad saboreando la cavidad del menor, raivis empezó a responder lentamente mientras que iba apurando el ejercicio de no dejar un espacio que no probara, se soltó suavemente del agarre y bajo las manos a la entrepierna de un estonia que entre asombrado y triunfante termino con el encuentro al no tener más aire, se separo del menor sabiendo que ese era el permiso que había estado esperando, se incorporo respirando agitadamente, estaba bien para ser su primera vez pero lo disfrutaría un poco más .

-Espera te voy a hacer sentir bien-se levanto de la cama y revolvió dentro de la mesa, cuando encontró lo que buscaba se dio vuelta triunfante y observo al pequeño y sexy rubiecito que respiraba agitadamente y escondía su rostro entre las sabanas.

-P-para que e-es e-so – se sorprendió raivis al ver lo que el mayor llevaba en su mano…

-gyaaaaa- un fuerte empujón hizo que el chico quedara boca abajo a lo cual eduard agradeció que fuera tan liviano, con cuidado tomo el lazo y empezó a atar las manos del chico mientras que pasaba una y otra vez su mano derecha sobre la espalda descubierta del que entonces gemía por el esfuerzo y el placer que le daba el roce.

Luego dio vuelta al cuerpo de raivis y empezó a besarlo de forma fogosa mientras iba corriéndolo lentamente hacia el espaldar de la cama – ¿no te parece agradable?-susurro en el oído del chico mientras subía sus brazos y los ataba al espaldar con mucha cuidado, no podía dejarque escapara fácilmente, raivis gemía y se retorcía tratando de soltarse en vano

- no, eduard-san que estás haciendo, yamette kudasai – forcejeaba mientras sentía un pequeño camino de saliva que lo hacía estremecer, entre tanto eduard se deleitaba bajando por el pecho tocando ,rozando suavemente y dejando una que otra marca, mientras que su otra mano se divertía quitando el pantalón del menor su boca se empecino en el pezón del chico al cual lamia lentamente , cuando noto el pantalón algo mas ceñido de lo normal esbozo una sonrisa perversa , abrió totalmente su boca con la que rodeo el miembro por completo y chupo con fuerza, raivis se erizo y sintió como el placer subía por su espalda.

El excitado estonio se sentó sobre las piernas del otro chico quien al notar cómo sin darse cuenta había perdido la parte baja de su pijama se enrojeció sobremanera y cerró los ojos. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al levantar la mirada al de ojos azules no vio nada, solo un pedazo de tela blanco con encaje que cayó sobre él .

-Eekkkk P-pero qué diablos e-estas haciendooo! – grito un raivis enojado mientras intentaba soltarse en serio al entender de qué se trataba

-Pero que, no te parece excitante?-pregunto el otro con gesto inocente.

-Claro q-que no!-Explicó- es nuestra primera vez ¿que no puedes ir más despacio? Además…soy un chico… y me haces sentir como si estuviera con ivan-san y…-grito mientras le daba una mirada amenazante (adorable), eduard apoyo su frente sobre la del chico mientras ataba por debajo el delantal.

– Sabes que no puedo - dijo con una sonrisa picara casi imperceptible que se escapaba por las comisuras de sus labios-me pones a mil y vas a pagar por ello-.

Mientras que analizaba el problema que tenía entre sus piernas, tomo con delicadeza el borde del molesto bóxer que le impedía la entrada a la intimidad de su bello llorica, lo bajo lentamente y al sacarlo por completo vio como raivis ya respondía a sus caricias, se sentó entre las piernas del otro y las poso sobre sus hombros en forma de tijeras mientras se echaba un poco hacia adelante para tener mejor acceso.

Notando la incomodidad del otro tomo el miembro que temblaba inocentemente en la entrepierna con una de sus manos y empezó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo, lentamente mientras su otra mano se dirigió a su boca con la cual ensalivó generosamente dos de sus dedos para lubricar su entrada.

-eduard se siente tan bien- susurro…

-¿quieres que pare?-dijo en tono burlón mientras se disponía sin dar explicaciones a lubricar la pequeña entrada.

-claro que no, s-solo se gent- ahhhhhh.-sintió como las fuerzas se le iban…

- hmmm, no se déjame pensarlo-replico mientras invadía el espacio con uno de los dedos para no hacerle daño.

-hmm,haaaaahhedua—ard cuidado – se retorcía ante la molesta intromisión.

- ¿te duele?

-hmmnoo solo se siente un poco…incomodo- a lo cual se excitaba aun mas al dirigir la mirada hacia estonia, la visión del de gafas entre sus piernas masturbándole era más que excitante.

Eduard noto como la cavidad se iba acoplando y pensó que ya era hora de introducirle el otro dedo para lubricarle bien, alo cual raivis no pudo soportar más, sentía venir el clímax tan deseado pero algo lo detuvo.

-ahhheduard-san no hagas eso por favor- sollozo mientras el mayor apretaba la parte superior del miembro fuertemente.

- puedo hacerlo si quiero…no te permitiré llegar primero-soltó caprichoso

-ekkk pero quee! Como puedes ser tan malo!-lloro

-sopórtalo, las maids deben obedecer los deseos de su amo –sonrió altanero

- ahhh maldito eres un PERVERTIDOO!...además ni que yo te hubiera permitido ponerme ese maldito delantal-escupió resignado mientras el otro sonreía, bien ahora terminaría con lo que había empezado….

-claro que lo soy ahora te darás cuenta- se acomodo doblando las piernas del pequeño rubio dejándole a su entera disposición, mientras eduard se tocaba para poder entrar mejor se inclino hacia Raivis y le dio un suave y cariñoso beso insinuándole que debía estar preparado, cuando estuvo listo sujeto su miembro para introducirlo hasta que…

Se oyó el chirrido de una puerta, al observar aRaivisextrañado por el sonido vio como este por un momento miraba hacia la puerta y caía desmayado sobre la almohada se iba a dar vuelta para ver que era cuando…

-gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maldita sea eduard que le estás haciendo a raivis!

. . .

-eeeeeeeeeee? Qué demonios donde estoy…

gyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- el grito inundo la estancia mientras eduard saltaba quedando al filo de la cama y se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza, que mierdas había sido eso! Se colgó las gafas y miro alrededor, ya era de mañana pero no había nadie más con él, eso era un alivio aunque lo que realmente le sorprendió fue aquel problema, en aquella parte que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande…

- pero quee! Si raivis es solo un buen amigo-pensó- no esperen ni siquiera es un amigo es un incordio llorón…pero se ve tan lindo cuando se asusta…no pero…pero se veía tan bien (baba) espera…raivis!- se levanto rápidamente y tomando una toalla la puso sobre su brazo con el que tapaba la entrepierna disimuladamente, salió de la habitación temiendo que alguno de sus "hermanos" entrara y lo viera así, por suerte no se encontró en el pasillo con toris, caminaba rápido hacia el primer piso cuando ya entrando en la sala de la casay algo tranquilo pues parecía no haber nadie dentro vio algo que acabo con sus fuerzas.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

. . .

Toris buscaba un poco de vinagre para eduard mientras que Raivisse quitaba el pequeño delantal blanco de las tareas domesticas y lo cobijaba con él , el chico rubiolo observaba confundido descansar "desmayado" sobre el sillón, ¿pero que había sido aquello que le había afectado al de gafas? Toris y raivis tenían la sospecha que tenía algo que ver con la internet, si tal vez era eso, deberían de tener más cuidado con la afición de su amigo de ahora en adelante…


End file.
